


Silent Knight: Why?

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, High-Heel-Face Turn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 17:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Jaune talks Neo into joining them.  It turns out Neo is pretty perverted, and just gets away with it because most people don't speak sign language.Silent KnightPost-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Neopolitan
Kudos: 17





	Silent Knight: Why?

Neopolitan: *appears in front of Jaune*

Jaune: A wild Neo appears.

Neopolitan: *looks behind herself*

Neopolitan: *looks at Jaune*

Neopolitan: *silent laughter*

Neopolitan: *breathes deep, resuming her frown*

Jaune: I suppose you are here for revenge.

Neopolitan: *curious look*

Neopolitan: *nods*

Jaune: And if we don't want to fight?

Neopolitan: *looks as if she doesn't understand the concept*

Jaune: Because we don't want to fight.

Neopolitan: *curious look*

Neopolitan: *vigorous hand waving*

Jaune: Is that... uh... sign language?..

Neopolitan: *nods*

Jaune: *sigh*

Jaune: I don't speak sign language.

Neopolitan (sign language): (why not?)

Jaune: I don't know. If I knew you better I probably would have learned.

Neopolitan: *stares*

Neopolitan: (you want to know me better?)

Jaune: I don't see why not. You are cute... and troubled... just like pretty much all the other girls I know.

Neopolitan: *stares*

Jaune: You want revenge, and then what?

Neopolitan: *shakes her head*

Neopolitan: (more revenge)

Neopolitan: *nods her head*

Jaune: I'm going to guess that was more revenge?

Neopolitan: *eyes wide with shock*

Jaune: *sighs*

Neopolitan: *nods her head*

Jaune: And then?..

Neopolitan: *stares*

Jaune: Alright, hear me out, here.

Neopolitan: *curious stare*

Jaune: You DON'T get revenge?

Neopolitan: *scowls at him*

Neopolitan: (what about Roman?!)

Neopolitan: *nods her head*

Jaune: I'm going to guess that was about the guy that died.

Neopolitan: (Roman)

Jaune: Correcting me doesn't do that much when I don't speak sign language... Anyways, the guy that died?

Neopolitan: *annoyed head nod*

Jaune: Nothing you can do can bring him back.

Neopolitan: *scowls at Jaune*

Jaune: How about this, what did he fight for?

Neopolitan: *pensive stare*

Neopolitan: *points at herself*

Neopolitan: *nods her head*

Jaune: *throws his hands into the air*

Jaune: And you're just going to what, throw your life away?!

Neopolitan: *blank stare*

Neopolitan: *crosses her index fingers and pulls them apart a few times*

Jaune: Don't you want to live?

Neopolitan: *questioning stare*

Jaune: Okay, I understand that part.

Neopolitan: *concerned stare*

Jaune: Alright, here's a question. Would he want you to throw your life away?

Neopolitan: *tears appear in her eyes*

Jaune: Do you know what keeps me going?

Neopolitan: *soulful stare*

Jaune: That PYRRHA would want me to live. She gave her life for me, and if I want to honour her memory, there's NO WAY I CAN THROW IT AWAY! That's what keeps me going. The world is shit, life is shit, the gods are shit, but still I struggle on. Do you know why?

Neopolitan: *pensive look*

Neopolitan: (red hair?)

Jaune: Did not catch that... but Pyrrha. It's Pyrrha. It's my friends that keep me together.

Neopolitan: *tearfully looks about*

Neopolitan: *finds herself embraced in a hug*

Jaune: *kisses Neopolitan on the top of her head*

Neopolitan: *cries into Jaune's chest*

Jaune: *pets Neopolitan's head*

* * *

Jaune: Oooo-kkkay...

Neopolitan: *appears from behind him*

Yang: Oh, shit, the midget!

RWBY + NR + Qrow: *draw their weapons*

Jaune: *puts his hands between them and Neo*

Jaune: So, I don't really know what's happening, but she has gotten attached to me.

Neopolitan: *clings to Jaune*

Neopolitan: *nods her head*

Yang: So, she's like what?, a pet?

Weiss: *scoffs*

Neopolitan: *holds up her right index finger*

Neopolitan: *steps forward and nods*

Yang: Wait, what?

Neopolitan: (I'm actually quite the kinky little bitch)

Yang: Did anyone catch that?

Oscar: *sighs*

Qrow: What's up?

Oscar: The professor... did...

Oscar (Ozpin): Suffice it to say, she took no offence in your comment.

Yang: Wait, what?

Neopolitan: (so, which of the girls is he getting with?)

Oscar (Ozpin): As of yet, you are the first.

Neopolitan: (which ones do you think I could seduce for him?)

Oscar (Ozpin): I would rather not specculate.

Neopolitan: *shrugs*

Jaune: I can't help but feel she's saying something she shouldn't.

Neopolitan: *bends over, pointing her butt to him*

Oscar (Ozpin): For the record, I would rather not be the translator for your relationship. You will have to learn sign language on your own.

Jaune: Can you... teach me...

Oscar (Ozpin): *warm smile*

Oscar (Ozpin): I suppose that would fall under my job as an educator. I'm afraid she will have to teach you some of the vocabulary herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190679707087/silent-knight-why) tumblog.


End file.
